Gravity Slide
Gravity Slide is a gravity shifting power used by Kat and Raven in Gravity Rush, Another Story - Raven's Choice, and Gravity Rush 2. The technique involves sliding and shifting gravity simultaneously against surfaces. The gravity slide allows Kat and Raven to slide along surfaces, most notably including walls, grounds, and ceilings. It is a traversal technique that is faster than running but slower than aerial shifting. On multiple occasions, Kat was restricted and instructed to only use the gravity slide by Stone Tablets in order for her to progress further in mining sites and other locations. Raven also had to use this technique in order to escape Illumina when it was collapsing. Differences between games In Gravity Rush, the gravity slide would only stay on one plane while Kat was sliding. It also has a drifting mechanic that helped Kat make sharp or easier turns. It involves holding the PS Vita's screen at the bottom corners and shaking the system to jump. This was changed to simultaneous holdings of the L2 + R2 buttons on the PS4, and X to jump. In Gravity Rush 2, the gravity slide allows Kat to transition from different angled structures while sliding, which was previously impossible, but is easier to do in Lunar mode. While it did lose the drifting mechanic, it is more fluid with tighter controls. Moreover, the button mapping was changed from L2 + R2 to just L2. Kat can now perform a Slide dodge move to evade attacks while sliding. Differences between Gravity Styles Normal Style The normal style gravity slide is a mix between its counterparts—it is not as fast as the Jupiter style, nor is it as slow as the Lunar style. It does a better job at sticking and transitioning to other surfaces than the Jupiter style, but not as good as the Lunar version. It is thus often times the more convenient and favourable style to use. Lunar Style The Lunar style gravity slide is the slowest version, but what it lacks in speed it makes up for in smoother manoeuvrability. It is also the most consistent style of gravity slide, as it allows near-perfect surface sticking and transitioning. Moreover, it allows Kat to jump higher than in any other style, seemingly borrowing from the Spring Jump, with a slower rate of descent. Jupiter Style The Jupiter style gravity slide carries over the destructive aspect of its style—sliding into certain destructible structures, such as the hallway barriers in the Lost City, or objects, such as ore deposits and littered debris around an environment, will result in them being destroyed on contact. Smaller Nevi can also be eliminated when run over. While it is the fastest version of the gravity slide, its manoeuvrability is rather poor, and is the least reliable version to both maintain attachment to and transition from surfaces of any kind. Upgrades In Gravity Rush, the the gravity slide could be upgraded for faster speed and less energy consumption. The Slide Kick was also available by default in this game. In Gravity Rush 2, multiple new extensions can be added to all the styles of the gravity slide. The three styles can receive the sliding kick attack and sliding dodge, while the Jupiter style provides a unique super armor effect. For some inexplicable reason however, the Slide Kick itself is included in the Gravity Slide's upgrade tree, meaning that Kat has to actually learn the attack this time around, which she didn't have to do in the previous game. Any upgrades made prior to obtaining the new shifting styles will have their effects retroactively applied. Uses in Combat In Gravity Rush, the gravity slide has a sliding kick feature. When Kat approaches an enemy while sliding, she will launch a powerful sliding kick. In this game, the Slide Kick is automatic and is executed when Kat is in range of an enemy. Through attack and dodge related upgrades in Gravity Rush 2, all styles of the gravity slide can be used in combat to approach and eliminate enemies as well as dodge their attacks. Unfortunately, the Slide Kick is no longer automatic, instead executed with a tap of the Square button. The super armor effect for the Jupiter style gravity slide is useful for tanking attacks as you are about to ram into or slide kick an enemy, since Kat will not stagger or stumble when attacked while sliding. It can also be very useful in certain Time Attack challenges that have enemies lined up for a chain of quick kills with this maneuver. Missions * Auldnoir Sliding Race, Gravity Rush * Pleajeune Sliding Race, Gravity Rush * Rift Plane Sliding Race, Gravity Rush * Vendecentre Sliding Race, Gravity Rush * Light and Shadow, Another Story - Raven's Choice * Trial and Passage, Gravity Rush 2 * Black Eagle, Gravity Rush 2 * Dimmed Light, Gravity Rush 2 * Sliding Race I, Gravity Rush 2 * Sliding Race II, Gravity Rush 2 Category:Gravity Powers